1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for preventing free flow during enteral or parenteral administration solutions through an infusion line. More particularly, the present invention relates to an occluder/valve and method of use for infusion sets and the like, wherein the occluder/valve prevents undesirable free-flow of solution through the infusion set while allowing controlled flow through the infusion set.
2. State of the Art
The use of infusion sets to administer solutions to patients is well known in the medical arts. Infusion sets are used for both enteral and parenteral applications. Enteral feeding pumps are used to provide patients with nutrition and medication when they are unable, for a variety of reasons, to eat normally. Parenteral (intravenous) solutions are provided to patients to ensure adequate hydration and to provide needed nutrients, minerals and medication. Often, the infusion set is placed in a free standing arrangement in which gravity forces the solution into the patient. The rate at which the solution enters the patient can be roughly controlled by various clamps, such as roller clamps, which are currently available on the market.
In many applications, it is necessary to precisely control the amount of solution which enters the patient. When this is the case, a regulating device, such as an enteral feeding pump, is placed along the infusion set to control the rate at which the solution is fed to the patient. In applications where a pump, etc., is used, the clamps used to regulate flow are typically opened to their fullest extent to prevent the clamp from interfering with the proper functioning of the pump. The clamp is opened with the expectation that the enteral feeding pump will control fluid flow through the infusion set. However, emergencies or other distractions may prevent the medical personnel from properly loading the infusion set in the enteral feeding pump.
When the infusion set is not properly loaded in the pump and the clamp has been opened, a situation known as free-flow often develops. The force of gravity causes the solution to flow freely into the patient unchecked by the pump or other regulating device. Under a free-flow condition, an amount of solution many times the desired dose can be supplied to the patient within a relatively short time period. This can be particularly dangerous if the solution contains potent medicines and the patient's body is not physically strong enough to adjust to the large inflow of solution.
Numerous devices have been developed in an attempt to prevent free flow conditions. Such devices, however, typically add significantly to the overall cost of the infusion set and some provide only marginal protection against free flow.
Thus, there is a need for a device that prevents a free-flow condition while allowing controlled flow through the infusion set. There is also a need for such a device which prevents free-flow if an infusion set is not properly mounted in a pump or other regulating means.